Unexpected Life
by Zanessa4ever1234
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are the 'IT' couple of East High...but something totally unplanned happened..Gabriella's pregnant! Rated T for language I hope you guys enjoy! xoxo
1. Long Day

**Okay well I decided to quit the other story I was writing, because I couldn't really think of anything so I decided I would write a pregnancy, birth and family story because it might be a bit easier :) please don't kill me if it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HSM would I be sitting at my computer writing this? I think not...**

16 year old Gabriella Montez has it all. The brains, the beauty, the money, and the hottest senior of East High School. Yeah she was a junior but that didn't stop her from having the hottest senior boy in all of New Mexico. She was also captain of the cheerleading team so that made her pretty damn popular. But not as popular as her senior boyfriend. That seniors name is Troy Bolton. 18 year old Troy is captain of the football team(**A/N I think it sounds better for popularity reasons! I have nothing against Basket ball!)** and the most popular guy in East High..hell he was popular in West High and he never even went there! But Troy and Gabriella had something no other couple in East High had, they loved eachother more then themselves. While others were together to get an easy lay they were together because they actually had feelings for eachother. But recently Gabriella had been acting a bit different...

Gabriella was putting things in her locker when she felt arms circle around her waist.

''Hey baby..'' a certain blue eyed boy says as he starts to kiss her neck

''Hi sweety..uhm Tr-troy can we uh talk..'' she gasped when he hit her sweet spot

''BABE!'' She silently screams as she pushes him away

''Damn, Bella! I'm sorry okay'' he chuckles as he kisses her cheek

''Uhh, I'm uh sorry I just really have to talk to you about something baby..''

''Okay well..are you breaking u-'' he was interrupted by Gabriella's lips

''Well now the answer to that is a 'no', so you can tell me whatever you'd like'' he says sweetly as he smiles

''Well babe it's not that easy. Do you remember about a month a go when I had been trowing up alot in the morning?''

He thinks for a few seconds then he looks at her with worry filled eyes,''yeah..baby are you okay?'' he says stroking her cheek

''Well you see I went to the doctor to see what was going on and..well he uhm told me..h-he told me that I-'' BRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG! The bell went off.

''Shit, look I know this is important hun but I've gotta get to class I can't be late or that's football suspension..but hey, I promise after school, I'm all yours..okay baby?'' he continues stroking her cheek as she nods yes.

''Okay I'll see you at practice then?'' he smiles

''Have I ever missed any of your practice's?'' she giggles as he kisses her

And with that he was running down the hall, and she was standing there thinking how in the hell is she going to tell her boyfriend that she's 2 months pregnant...

''Ugh, this is gonna be a long fucking day..'' she says quietly to herslelf as she walks to homeroom..

**Hello fanfiction world! I know it wasn't long or that good, but this was mainly a steping stone to more ideas! I should have the next chapter posted either later today or tomorrow! REVIEW pplz! peace**


	2. Telling Him

**Mkay! Well I got 4 reviews for the last chapter and i was very very...HAPPY! Thanks to the ppl who gave them! okay on with chapter two!**

Later that day Gabriella was on her way to lunch when her best friend, Sharpay, came up to her

''Hey Gabs...did you tell him yet?''

Gabriella sighs ''No..that dumb ass bell rang, and he couldn't be late for class. You know I spent 3 hours in front of a mirror trying to figure out how I was gonna tell him, and now my confidence is like, gone.''

''Well that sucks. When are you going to tell him though?''

''After school, probably the park. GOD! This is such bullshit! I hate that damn bell!'' and then the hormones start to kick in...she cries

''Uhh Gabs, I suggest you turn you crying into anger because that plastic bitch is coming over, like now.''

''UGH! I don't need to hear her wanna be ass right now.''

Then 'the wanna be bitch' A.K.A Whitney walked over ''Oh hi girls! How are you?"'

''Uhh, we're fine...go away now.'' Gabriella says while looking at her like she's crazy

''HA! Yeah right, I just wanted to know when your going to break up with Troy, so we don't have to have sex behind your back anymore..oops, didn't mean to make too much detail..'' Whitney says while smirking

''Wow..you really are as stupid as you look. Okay one, Troy would never sleep with you. Two, he would never cheat on me because he loves me and I'm scary as hell when I'm pissed-''

''It's true she really i-'' Sharpay tried to interrupt but was interrupted herself

''Excuse me Shar..you know what the situation is right now so it would probably be smart not to do that..any way. Oh and three I'm wayy too good in bed for him to get some other whore to screw. Got it now barbie?''

''Ugh! None of that is true Montez! And I-I'm not stupid!'' Whitney yells as she storms past them kind of confused.

''Okay well now that that's over. I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch!'' Gabriella says as she runs down the hall smiling ike a maniac.

''Wow..I'm so glad I'm not pregnant'' Sharpay says to herself as she follows her hormonal friend.

After school

''Hey babe'' Troy says as he walks over to his girlfriend, who was waiting at his car

''Hi baby'' Gabriella says before they share a soft, yet passionate kiss.

''Okay, so where are we headed?'' He says as he helps her in the car and gets in himself.

''Uh, the park. Unless you want to know now?'' She says laughing awkwardly.

''Yeah, uhm the park is fine hun'' he says chuckling and drives off

park

As they walk hand in hand they stop at the swings where they met just two years before.

''Okay sweety, what do you want to tell me?''

''Well..uhh you remeber what I said earlier?'' He nods

''Uhh well I went to the doctor, and he uhh took some tests and he found out that I im, I-I-I-''

Troy takes her hand ''Hey, look at me. I want you to know that no matter what the doctor said we are going to get through it..together. I promise I will NOT leave you under any circumstances! Do you understand me? I love you baby..you know that..''

By this time tears were streaming down her face. ''yeah I know. Thank you. God I love you.''

''Okay. Now tell me. Please hun.''

''Okay well, Troy do you remember the night when you told me you got into U of A?'' He smiles remembering the night and shakes his head

''Well look's like we didn't use protection..uhm I-I'm pr-'' She stops for a few seconds and takes a deep breath in

''I'm pregnant, Troy.''

She looks up at the man she loved. And he didn't exactly look happy.

''What?''

''I-I said I'm pregnant..'' And then she burst into tears

''I-I-I'm s-soo sor-ry please d-don't leave m-me! I need you right now!''

Troy immediately got off of the swing and embraced her. ''Shh baby, I'm not gonna leave you. I'm just shocked okay? We are gonna get through this''

And they sit there in eachothers embrace for the next hour, both thinking: I'm gonna be a parent

**Alright well my hands hurt :D haha well review and tell me what ya think! peace xoxo**


	3. The Fight and Dean

**Okay so sorry for the kinda late update but here it is! Oh and I got 7 reviews on the last chapter! EEEEEEEP! haha okay to the story! Oh and btw in this story italics are Gabriella's thoughts :)**

Later that night, Gabriella was laying in her bed thinking about what was happening...

_I cannot believe I'm pregnant...this has to be the scariest experience in my life. I think I'm not to far along to get an abortion..noo I can't kill my baby. _

Gabi's POV

''Ugh!'' I get my phone off of the night stand next to my bed and call the very familiar number of my boyfriend.

''Oh my god, Chad if this is you I'm going to cut your balls off tomorrrow.'' God I love his voice

''Eww, babe I don't want to hear that at 2 am!''

''Oh..Hi Bella; not to be rude baby but why in the hell are you calling me at 2:00 in the morning?''

''Sorry hunny..I just needed to talk to you about our umm, situation.''

''Oh okay well what do you want to talk about?''

''Well I was just wondering if you were really sure about the baby, I mean like do you really want it?''

''Bella of course babe. I honestly want nothing more then to be with you and our baby for the rest of my life. I know this is scary but you know I will be there for you baby.''

''But what about college. I mean you got into U of A, which is the school you've wanted to get into since you were like 13 and by the time the baby is born you'll be packing to go there, and I can't be a part time single mom. I mean I'm 16 for goodness sake. Troy, I just don't want to ruin your future..''

''Bella, you won't ruin my future because you've been my future since I asked you to be my girlfriend.''

Gabriella sighs in frustration ''Okay well what about college?''

''Simple, I won't go.''

''Troy Alexander Bolton! You are going to college! You can't just not go because I managed to get knocked up!''

''Well last time I checked, it takes two to make a kid.'' He says cockily

''Damn it Troy! Can you be serious for like a second? I mean GOD! Why do you make every serious situation into something stupid and cocky!''

''Look Gabriella'' Oh shit he called me Gabriella..I screwed up..BAD ''Do you think this is only stressful for you? Huh? Because this is rediculously fucking stressful for me! I've been up all fucking night thinking about how the hell I'm going to tell my parents, that right before graduation I got my girlfriend pregnant and now I can't go to college because I have to take fucking care of them! So don't fucking tell me to be serious about anything because I was trying lighten the mood to make you laugh or do something to try to help the fuck out! Okay!''

''Okay..I'm sorry Troy.'' I said just above a whisper. I hate it when he gets mad. He has a serious temper, and it scares the shit outta me. Like the time he saw me with my cousin and he thought I was cheating on him..he hit me but then I told him that the guy was my cousin and he hasn't stopped apoligizing until this day.

''No, Bella. I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I'm just scared okay?''

''I know baby. I am too.''

''You sound tired.''

''I am.'' and as if right on cue I yawned

''Okay well get some rest. We can talk more tomorrow.''

''Alright. I love you.''

''Love you too baby, Night.''

''Night''

End POV

Next day at school

Gabriella was walking down the hall heading towards her locker when someone stops her

''Hey I'm Dean. I'm new here.'' suddenly the flash back of Troy and her cousin comes up.

_Shit. I hope he doesn't do anything. If Troy sees...ugh I don't even want to know._

''Umm hi.'' She tries to walk away but he once again stops her

''Wait. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime.''

''Uhh well Dean I have-''

''HEY! What the hell is going on here Bella? Is this son of a bitch bothering you?''

''Troy, baby just calm down''

''Baby? Is Bolton your boyfriend?'' suddenly a sly smirk appeared on Dean's face ''Well why did you agree to go out with me on saturday?''

both Troy and Gabriella scream ''WHAT!''

''You did what Gabriella?'' Gabriella looked horrified when he called her full name

''No, Troy I was about to tell him I had a boyfriend and then you came over! He's lieing babe!''

''Hey, Bolton I'm sorry man I didn't know. I won't go near your girl again. Oh and Gabriella we're obviously not going on that date. Sorry to dissapoint.'' And with that he walks away.

Troy looks at her with fire in his eyes. He was furious and Gabriella was scared.

''Troy, please you have to believe me. He just came up to me and said he was new and then he asked me out!''

''Okay. I believe you. I just..I haven't seen him since 8th grade, I um I used to bully him. I guess he's just trying to get back at me now.''

''YOU bullied him? Wow I never would have guessed.''

''Yeah. Anyway, how are my two favorite people?''

She giggles at him ''We're good. We're a little tired but other then that we couldn't be better.'' She says as she smiles

''I love you.'' he says as he smiles as well

''Aww right back atcha hottie!'' and they share a sweet kiss

**MKAY! Well it kinda sucks but what the hell. Can you guys tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. Sould I skip a few months or put some more Troyella fluff? REVEIW! peace xoxo**


	4. Kicked Out

**Yeah really really late! I'm sorry! I haven't had time to get on the computer, so don't murder me! Haha welllllll here's the next chapter enjoy!**

**Oh and I'm including the family in this one so here is what they look like **

**Gabriella's Mom-Angelina Jolie(couldn't think of anyone else)**

**Gabriella's Dad-Johnny Depp**

**Gabriella's older sister(22)-Leighton Meester**

**Troy's Mom-Ali Larter**

**Troy's Dad-Brad Pitt**

Later that day in Troy's car

''Okay. Well in homeroom I was thinking about something you said last night.'' Gabriella pointed out to the blue eyed boy

''And that was...?''

''Our parents. How the fuck are we going to tell them that I'm pregnant? I mean I'm terrified of what my father is going to do, and he already doesn't like the fact that I'm dating an 18 year old.''

''Shit. Your right babe. Maybe we should tell them all together. Like, I'll convince my parents to invite you, and your family over for dinner and after we eat, we tell all of them.''

''I guess that would work. Do you think we could do it tonight? I just want to get it over with.''

''Yeah. I'll try.'' at this time Troy pulled up in front of Gabriella's house

''Baby?''

''What Troy?''

''Who else knows?''

_"FUUUUCK! If I tell him Shar knows he'll go off. He know's she can't keep a secret. But I know if it's this big she'll keep it. Even if she has to tell her dog to get it out somehow"_ Gabrella thought

''Umm. W-well you know Shar's my best friend and all-''

"YOU TOLD SHARPAY!"

"Look! She said since it was such a big thing she wasn't going to tell anyone except Boi!"

''Well sti- wait she told her dog?''

''You know she had to get it out of her..''

''True. But Bella I swear if she tells anyone..''

''She won't. I promise.'' Then she leaned over and kissed him for about 5 seconds then pulled back

''Mmmm, wait that was some good stuff..'' he said with a sly smirk and leaned in to capture her lips in a sweet kiss

Gabriella giggled happily into the kiss. When she felt him try to deepin it she pulled back.''Troy, no. I'm not having sex with you in your car in front of my house.''

He started to kiss her neck ''C'mon baby. I'm horny and I know you are too. I mean I already got you pregnant, what the hell else could happen?''

''Well, lets see.'' She says as she pushes him off of her ''My mom, dad or sister could come out here.''

''The windows are tinted.'' He says simply

''The car would be rocking, and you know how loud I am during sex''

''Belllaaa! Come ON! I'm extremely horny and you talking about you screaming during sex isn't helping my dick.''

''No. Now I'm going to go inside and witness the not pissed off side of my parents before tonight. And you are going to go home take a cold shower to take care of your not so little problem, and ask your parents to invite us over for dinner.''

He groaned, frustrated. ''Fine. I'll text you the time you shold be there.''

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and replied ''Thank you baby.'' and smiled sweetly at him before getting out of the car

In Gabriella's house

''I'm home!'' Gabriella yelled as she got inside

''GabiGabiGabiGabi!'' her older sister, Anna, said in a rushed tone.

''What?'' Gabriella said kind of confused

''Uhh just follow me.''

''Okay?'' Gabi said as she followed her freaked out sister into her bedroom bathroom

''What the hell is wrong with you Anna?''

''Okay well, I was in your bathroom today, and-''

''Wait why were you in my bathroom?''

''You didn't give me my eyeliner back so I went in here and to-what, wait off subject. Anyway I saw the eyeliner on the floor next to your trash bin and i saw this.'' She grabs a white stick with a pink plus sign on it

''Shit.'' Gabriella says under her breath

''Since all pregnancy tests are different, this could mean that your not pregnant but it could mean that you are. Please tell me this plus sign means not pregnant.''

''...'' The brown eyed girl looks at her sister with sorry eyes

''Oh my God.'' Anna says as she leans against the sink with her head in her hands

Gabriella starts to silently cry. ''Gabi don't cry please. But I thought i told you to use protection ALL the time.''

By now Gabi was on the floor with her knees up to her chest holding them and still silent tears were coming down.

''It was in the heat of the moment. He told me he got into U of A and I was so happy for him, and everything went so fast. We forgot the condom.'' Gabriella says a she looks up at her sister

''Oh Gabs'' Anna says as she goes down to comfort her sister ''Your going to be okay. But what are you going to tell mom and dad? I mean they still think you're a virgin.''

Gabriella laughed quietly ''Well that little hope of theirs went away when I was 15.''

''This is serious Gabriella. You know dad isn't a huge fan of Troy, but when you tell him this he might hate him.''

''Well, no one not even dad cat tell me that he's not the right guy for me,''

''Alright sis. Well when are you going to tell them?'' just then Gabriella's phone vibrated. It was a text from Troy

_hey bb, the rents said 10 minutes wud b good, dat okay wit u? -Troy_

''Well I guess we're gonna tell them within the next hour. Troy' parents invited us over for diner.''

''Oh okay then. This should be an interesting night.''

''Yeah. Well I'm gonna go tell mom about diner.''

At The Bolton's

The diner went very smooth. The two families shared old baby stories about all of their kids. Later the families were in the Bolton's very large living room just talking. Troy and Gabriella thought this was the perfect time to break the news.

''Uhm, Mom?'' Troy said politely

''What is it baby?'' Rachel Bolton said to her only son

''Bella and I have some news. It's for everyone.''

''Okay. What is it?'' Gabriella's mom said

''Well this isn't exactly good news for you guys or maybe it is it depends on how you see it..I...I-I-I-''

''She's pregnant.'' Troy blurted out

''What?'' Carlos Montez yelled out

''Daddy, just calm down...please.'' she says as tears well in her eye's

''NO! I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING CALM DOWN, WHEN MY 16 YEAR OLD DAGHUTER IS FUCKING PREGNANT WITH THAT SON OF A BITCHES KID! I DIDN'T FUCKING RAISE YOU LIKE THIS! HOW OLD WERE YOU WHEN YOU LOST YOUR VIGINITY?''

''...15.'' She says in a quiet voice

''Oh my god..'' he laughed a mad laugh and sits down trying to gather all of this

''Gabriella...how did this happen?'' Ariana Montez said to her daughter

''Mom? Do I really have to answer that?'' Gabriella looked at her mother hoping she really didn't have to answer

''Sorry, I know HOW it happened I'm just confused.''

''Ariana, come here we need to talk.'' Ariana looked over to her husband and walked over into the kitchen with him.

''Well this was shocking!'' Rachel said while chuckling

''I'm gonna be a grandfather!'' Derek Bolton said to his son

''Your not mad?'' Troy asked

''No hun! I mean we don't support the teen pregnancy thing but we had Troy when we were 18, so we're not gonna be hypicritical.''

''Thank you Mrs. Bolton'' Gabriella said thankful

''No problem sweety! And your part of the family now, call me Rachel!'' She said while smiling

''Anna? Where'd she go?'' Gabi asked Troy

''In the kitchen with your parents.'' he responded

''Oh okay.'' She said and snuggled into him

about 15 minutes later Anna came out of the kitchen and looked at Gabriella

''I think you need to come in here Gabi.''

''Uh, alright.''

In the Kitchen

''Gabriella we have made a discision. And since your sister doesn't live with us anymore she has no say in this.''

Gabriella looked at her mother who had tears in her eyes and a sorry look in her face''Daddy what's going on?''

''We have decided to disown you, and you can no longer live with us.'' Carlos said firmly

''Y-you're kicking me out?'' The brunette said as she looked at her parents

''Well fine.'' She lightly chuckled ''Fuck you'' and with that she rushed out of the kitchen to the front door


	5. Hormones

**Hello beautiful fanfiction people! Kinda late, but at least it's here! Enjoy! Oh, I'm going to skip a few months in this chapterrr!**

Gabriella rushed by Troy, who was sitting on the couch, and was heading for the door in tears before she felt arms circle around her waist

''Woah, baby whats wrong.''

''They k-kicked me out!'' She said while sobbing in his arms

Troy just looked over at his parents who had a sad look on their face. Suddenly Carlos came in.

''Well Derek and Rachel thank you for diner, it was wonderful. But I'm sorry to say this will be the last time you see us. Unless Gabriella gets an abortion, and-'' He was interrupted by his now furious daughter.

''I'M NOT KILLING MY BABY!'' she tried lunging at him but was held back by Troy.

''Calm down baby. It's okay. Shhhh.'' he whispered in her ear as she started crying again.

''Actually I don't think you should be around any of us, especially my grandchild. Gabriella will be staying with us until she and Troy can get their own place when they're older. Now get the fuck out of my house you bastard.'' Says Troy's now very upset mother. Carlos just looked at her then Gabriella then says ''Come by and get your shit.'' and with that he left. Then Gabriella's mom walked over ''Baby, I'm so sorry your father reacted that way, he just told me he was done with you and told Anna to bring you in there, we didn't decide. He did. If it were up to me I'd let you stay. I really want to be a part of this baby's life.''

''Okay mom. You can be. But that ass-hole of a father can't.'' Gabriella says as she hugs her mom

''Alright. I'll see you soon?''

''Well yeah I have to go to the house to get my stuff.''

''Oh. Right, sorry.'' She hugs her daughter one last time before heading out of the door.''

''Um, Rachel? Did you really mean what you said earlier?''

''Mean what sweetie?''

''About me staying here?''

''Of course! I'd love to have another woman in the house!'' she says as she goes over and hugs her

''But I don't want to hear you two having sex, our room is right next to Troy's and the wall's may be thick but the door isn't'' she says as she winks at Gabriella and she blushes

''Oh yeah can we change that around and make my room at the other side of the house?'' **(a/n just so you aren't confused The Bolton's and the Montez's live in the same neighborhood and they are both veeeery rich so their houses are huge, I'll put a pic on my profile after I finish this)**

''Troy. Really?''

''Yes mother. If I can't have sex near you then I'll have sex away from you.'' He says with a proud smile on is face as his mother rolls her eyes and walks into the kichen, then he looks at Gabriella who's just staring at him

''What?'' He says confused

''Your stupid.'' She says plainly and walks over to sit on the couch

''Hey! I'm not stupid!'' He walks over and sits next to her. ''I think someone needs some tickles.''

''Troy, I swear to GOD if you tickle me, this WILL be the only baby we have, because you will be incapable of conceiving.'' She says while looking at him evily

''Damn. Okay.'' he says while covering his crotch with his hands and scooting over.

''Hey Gabs?'' Anna who felt kind of left out, spoke.

''Oh. Yeah An?''

''I'm gonna go back to mom and dad's. And remember, I'm heading back to California next week, so I'll call you so we can go shopping okay?''

''Alright. Love you.'' Gabi says as she hugs her tightly and Anna leaves.

Later that night Gabriella headed to her parents house and got her things and brought it back to the Bolton's home. Then she and Troy went to his room, cuddled for a bit then fell into a much needed sleep...

_2 months later_

Gabriella was now 4 months pregnant and was showing pretty well since she is so tiny. East High has noticed her pregnant belly but no one criticizes because they would either get their asses kicked by Troy, or Gabriella herself. Like when Gabriella had _just _started showing, this random new senior walked up with his new senior girlfriend and messed with Gabriella and Troy..

**Flashback**

_Troy and Gabriella were standing at Gabriella's locker talking about the baby, and some other things. Troy had his hand on her new bigger bump as they talked_

_''So I was thinking Holly for a girl, and Harry for a boy.'' Troy said as he rubbed her bump_

_''Mmm, I like Holly but Harry? Not so much. What about...Aiden?''_

_''I love it.'' He said as they stared to lean in but then Gabriella screeched as water came on her and a bit on Troy._

_''Preganant slut!'' some girl neither Troy or Gabriella recognized spat in Gabriella's face_

_''That's what you get whore. Man how can you even be with this bit-'' POW! With one punch Troy knocked this guy out cold._

_'OH MY GOD, MILO! Control your dog skank!'' she said as she slaped Gabriella. By this time half the school was around them and when she slaped Gabriella all you hear were 'I can't believe she did that' or 'She must be new' and 'She's totally dead.''_

_'BITCH DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!'' Troy yelled about to hit her_

_''Troy! You can't hit a girl, calm down.'' she says as he touched his arm. The second she touched him he was calm ''Let me handle this'' she said as Troy looked at Gabriella then the girl and backed up a bit smirking_

_Finally Gabriella noticed this girl had a nose job and punched her square in the nose. After that the whole croud went 'OHHHHH!'_

_''AHH!'' The girl screams as she falls to the ground holding her nose _

_''No one calls me a skank. Got it?'' The girl nods rapidly. Gabriella walks through the crowd and down the hall._

_Troy was standing there laughing as Gabriella was halfway down the hall_

_Without stopping or turning around she yells, ''TROY!''_

_He jumped and ran over saying ''Coming babe!''_

_As Troy was running past Chad, Chad yelled, ''PUSSY!''_

_''SHUT UP CHAD!" he heard Gabriella yell as he ran._

**End Flashback**

Troy and Gabriella were currently making out in his bed after they finshed their homework. Gabriella started unbuckling Troy's belt and Troy pulled back ''Baby not tonight. I'm worn out from all the other times today.''

She pulled her bottom lip out and started unbuttoning his shirt, ''Yeah, but you weren't tired last night after the janitor's closet, and the teacher's lounge, and the bathroom. What makes tonight any different?'' She starts to kiss his neck.

''Well for one we had sex 6 times today and not 3.''

''Well I'm pregnant and I'm not tired.''

''Yeah that's what suprises me..'' he mumbled. He noticed when he said that she stopped kissing him ''Shit'' he said inaudibly

''What the fuck is that supposed mean. That sice I'm pregnant, I'm fat and can't last as long as I did before I was pregnant?''

''No baby, I just meant-''

''No I know what you meant!" She yelled at him and got off of the bed

"Where are you going?''

"Well since I'm so 'fat' I won't take up room in your bed and go sleep in another one! There are plenty of them in this house!''

''Bella, baby don't be rediculous.''

''OH! Now I'm fucking rediculous! That's it. Your sleeping alone for the rest of the week.'' She says as she walks out.

''BABE!'' Troy yells as he stands at his door looking in the hallway and hears one of the guest bedroom doors slam

''Ahh hormones. I don't miss em.'' Troy turned around and saw his father.

''Yeah well I got about 5 more months of that. I just want this kid to be born already.''

''Yeah I know what you mean kid. Did you guys find out the sex yet?''

''Nope find out tomorrow. I'm gonna head to bed. Night dad.''

''Good Night son.'' And he heads back to his wife

''Night Bella!'' he said hopeful she still wasn't that mad

''Go to hell Troy!''

_This is going to be a very long pregnancy.._

**That was long enough eh! I'm gonna love writing about the pregnancy! Hope you all enjoyed next chapter should be up tomorrow! R&R!**


	6. Finding Out

**Okayyy SO! I know this is really late but I wasn't happy about the reviews I got for the last chapter. I think i got like 2 or 3. So that kind of disappointed me. But here's the update! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Okay so I'm uploading this again because somehow it got deleted...Yes I'm pissed because the reviews I got are gone. But thanks for them! I'll write the next chapter right now! Enjoy...AGAIN! =|**

_Next morning_

Troy woke up, immediately remembering what happened last night. He chuckled to himself as he turned over and saw his beautiful girlfriend sleeping beside him, with nothing but the covers, covering her naked form.

_Flashback_

_It was 12:56 am, and Troy was sleeping peacefully until someone interrupted him. He opened his eyes to see the form of his girlfriend in front of him._

_''Hi'' He said in a groggy voice._

_''Hey. I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep with you?'' Troy chuckled_

_''Babe you never have to ask.'' She went over to him and straddled him ''Hey. I thought you were mad at me.'' He asked kinda confused._

_''Well I thought it over, and I realized I was being a bit over dramatic. So I wanted to apologize.'' She whispered while dipping down to kiss his neck._

_''Well then. Let the apologizing begin!'' He flipped them over so he was on top and began the night of endless love making._

_End Flashback_

Troy was very happy that Gabriella wasn't mad at him anymore. He now knew to watch what he said during the pregnancy, or that would be the death of him. As Troy was looking down at the sleeping goddess beside him, he decided to wake her up. He bent down and kissed her lips softly. When he felt her kiss back, he pulled back.

''Mmmm hey. I was enjoying that!'' Gabriella whined

''Well sorry. I'll give you much more later.'' He said suggestively ''But right now we have to get ready for our doctor's appointment to see if we are having a little boy or girl.'' He smiled sweetly at her

''Okay fine. Go make me breakfast while I'm in the shower.'' She said demanding as she got up and headed towards his bathroom

''Excuse me?'' He said with slight attitude.

''I'm not arguing Troy. Please just make breakfast. Your son is hungry.'' He gave her a look of confusion

''Son? How do you know it's a boy?''

''Well for one this kid is kicking my bladder like it doesn't want it inside of me anymore and two, your mom said of all the pregnant woman she's seen, that ended up having girls, were NOT this hungry all the time. Only the ones who had boys. I mean I'm four months pregnant and I've already gained 15 fucking pounds! I look like a god damn whale.'' Troy just shook his head and said;

''Baby you look amazing okay. And your pregnant so I'm sure the baby has something to do with the weight.''

''Well kind of. But it only weighs 1.5 pounds so far.'' She said, sad that she gained so much weight.

''Oh. Well you could have fooled me. Anyway, go take your shower. I'll go try to make something that won't kill you.'' He joked

''Oh god. I'll just have cereal babe.'' She giggled and pecked his lips before heading to the shower.

Later in the car.

''So what do you want?'' Gabriella asked excited about finding out if a little boy or girl is inside of her.

''I don't know. I mean a boy would be great, you know to teach football, and to hang out with when he's older, but I think a girl would be great. I'd spoil her to death. But if it is a girl, she can't date until she's 25, no 50!''

''Aww daddy's little princess. And Troy if it is a girl, she can date when she's 16.''

''Yeah, whatever.'' He chuckled softly ''Well what do you want?''

''A boy. Hands down.'' She said as she giggled.

''Oooh. Mamma's boy huh?''

''Yep! Well looks like we are even closer to finding out. We're here.'' Troy looked out of the window and saw the hospital

''Oh. That was quick.'' He pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. He went to the other side of the car to help Gabriella out of the car. They walked into the hospital and signed themselves in. They sat in the waiting room for about 5 minutes until their names were called. They walked into the room and Gabriella lay on the bed.

''Hello Gabriella! I'm Dr. Parker. I'll be doing your ultrasound today.'' The feminine voice said to her

''Okay so if you would pull your shirt up a bit we can get started.'' Gabriella obeyed and pulled her shirt up. Troy grabbed her hand and held it as the doctor applied the gel on her abdomen.

''Okay. Well that is one healthy baby. Do you two want to know the sex?'' The doctor asked politely

''Yes.'' The coupe both said in unison

''Okay.'' The doctor looked back at the monitor and laughed a bit. ''Well he's not shy I'll give you that. His legs are wide open.''

''He?'' Gabriella said with tears threatening to fall. Troy just looked at the scan smiling amazed.

''Congratulations. You're having a baby boy.'' The doctor smiled as she turned of the monitor, after getting picture for them, and cleaned Gabriella up.

'Oh my god. We're having a boy.'' Gabriella said losing the battle with her tears. But she couldn't help it. She was happy.

''Yeah.'' Troy said as he looked down smiling, and a lonesome tear falling.

''Aww baby. You don't have to embarrassed about crying right now. It's a great time to cry!'' She giggled while still crying.

''Ha. I know.'' He looked up after wiping his eye, and looked into her eyes. ''I love you so much Bella. So fucking much.'' She smiled from ear to ear

''I love you too. And Aiden.'' She said as she put her hand on her baby bump

''And Aiden.'' He chuckled before kissing her with all of the love he had in him. She pulled back about 30 seconds later.

''Let's go tell your parents.'' She got off of the bed and took his hand. Troy kissed the top of her head as they walked out.

They were both on cloud nine, and they hadn't even seen the baby yet. Troy and Gabriella knew this was going to be a wonderful experince.

**Sooooo! I thought that was not to shitty! Haha well I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R! xoxo**


	7. Breaking Up

**Oh my god! I know this is sooo late! I've been really busy these past few weeks, and school starts next week, so I'm probably not gonna update as much. I mean like it might be months until i update again, so that's a warning. But here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HSM or the characters OR Red Lobster...**

Troy and Gabriella got home about ten minutes later. When they stepped into the house they immediately saw Rachel and Derek sitting on one of their couches, with anxious looks on their faces.

''How'd it go? Did you find out the sex?'' Rachel beamed as they both sat down

''Hi mom, nice to see you too.'' Troy joked

''Oh shut up! Now what is it?'' Rachel asked once again

''Well, lets just say we won't have to worry about boys later in life.'' Gabriella hinted while smiling

''It's a boy! Ahhhh! I'm so happy for you guys!'' Rachel and Gabriella got up and hugged while Derek got up and patted his son on the shoulder

''Congrats son.'' His father smiled

''Thanks dad.'' Troy smiled back and they did a 'man hug'.

''Well this calls for a celebration! How about you invite your mom sister and best friend to dinner with us? Troy you can bring Chad.''

''Oh uhh sure!'' Gabriella immediately ran upstairs to call her family (minus her dad), and Sharpay.

_**At Red Lobster**_

The dinner was going great so far and everyone had just ordered their entree.

''Okay guys, I know you love all of us. but what's the real reason we're here.'' Sharpay asked while giggling

''Well..'' Troy started off and looked at Gabriella who smiled and nodded ''We are having a boy.'' Troy said beaming up at his friends and family

''Holy shit! You're pregnant?'' Chad asked stupidly ''OW! What the hell Troy'' he said after Troy hit him in the back of the head

''You dumb-ass. You know she's pregnant.'' Sharpay stated. ''Oh my god your having a boy! This is so exciting! We are so gonna go shopping tomorrow, and buying a bunch of cute little baby boy stuff and toys and..oh my GOD! We so have to get him this cute little-''

''Okay! Damn Shar! We'll go shopping!'' Gabriella laughed at her friend.

''I am so happy for you sweetie! Ugh you know I'm going to spoil him to death!'' Gabriella's mother congratulated

''Thanks mommy.'' Gabriella said as they exchanged smiles.

''I always thought I would be the first to have a baby. But I'm so happy! I'm gonna be an aunt! Congrats baby sis!''

''Thanks Dork!'' Gabriella joked as her sister threw a biscuit at her. Finally their food came. When the waiter put food in front of Gabriella she smelled the lobster and almost puked on the spot. She automatically got up and rushed to the bathroom.

''Woah, what's up with her?'' Sharpay asked while biting one of her shrimp.

''It's the baby. Some things she would normaly eat she can't now because it'll make her throw up. I guess that means no more lobster.'' The table laughed a bit. Gabriella came back about 2 minutes later and sat on Troy's lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

''You okay babe?'' Troy whispered while rubbing her back sympathetically. She shook her head.

''I wanna go home.'' She said as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

''Well can you wait until some of them finish their dinner?'' She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed it.

_**Later that night**_

Gabriella was laying down on her and Troy's bed gently rubbing her stomach, waiting for Troy to get out of the shower. While she was laying there she couldn't help but think about Troy and _his _future. He would be graduating in 3 months and he decided -after Gabriella's protest- he wasn't going to college. Ever since that conversation, all she was thinking was that she was the reason Troy wasn't following his dream. She felt horrible.

Troy came out of the bathroom, with nothing but his boxers on. He went over to the bed and sat on it.

''You feeling better baby?'' He asked while rubbing her arm gently. She just nodded her head in response.

''What's bothering you? Hm?''

''Nothing. I'm fine.'' She said while looking at her hands which were still stroking her slightly large baby bump.

''No your not. Now tell me.'' Troy demanded softly. She sighed

''Am I the reason you're giving up on every thing you wanted? I mean you go accepted into the school you've wanted to go to since you were a kid, on scholarship might I add, and your giving up a chance for you to actually make something of yourself, all because of me.'' She explains as tears start to shed

''I thought we talked about this.'' He said quietly as he got up and walked over to his window looking out into the night.

''Yeah, but you never denied it. You just gave me some shit like: 'You're my future now' or 'I would give up the world for you'. But dammit Troy I want an answer! If I'm the reason you're life is probably gonna suck then I need you to tell me!'' She yells, while getting up to stand behind him. But he stayed silent.

''I am the reason.'' She says just above a whisper.

''I didn't say that.'' Troy said quickly after her. His jaw clenched as he turned to face her

''You didn't need to!'' Silence.

''Look I don't want to be the reason for your failure, maybe we should just brea-'' She was interrupted by two large hands grabbing her wrists.

''Don't you DARE say that! I fucking love you and we've been through too much to just break it off!'' He let go of his harsh grip on her wrists and stroked her cheek softly. ''You and this baby are my every thing to me. When I said you are my future, I wasn't lying. When I said I'd give up the world for you, I wasn't fucking lying. I swear if you ever broke up with me I'd probably kill myself..''

''Troy-'' She was interrupted

''No, I'm serious! I don't even want you to mention that baby. Please I need you okay?''

''Alright. Okay. I'm sorry I ever brought it up. But Troy, if you love me so much , just do this one thing for me?'' She asked hopeful. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her gently.

''What is it?'' He asked while moving a strand of hair from her face.

''Go to college. If not for you, for your son. Please.'' He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head then rested his chin on it.

''Okay.''

**So that was sweet! haha yeahh that's it for now! Hopefully I can update more then I expect to. I might be able to the monday after next! SO! there haha R&R! xoxo**


	8. Too Early

**Hi! :) Welll I'm sick =/ so no school! I thought I'd update today. Well enjoy!**

_**3 months later **_

Gabriella was now 7 1/2 months pregnant and couldn't be more happy. Troy decided to move out for college and take Gabriella with him. His parents gave him $80,000 to start out with so they were set. Today was Troy's graduation and Troy and Gabriella were laying on the grass at the park where they met.

''Do you remember the day we met?'' Gabriella said, taking her eyes off of the clouds and turning to look at her boyfriend

''How could I forget. You were so shy.'' Troy smiled remembering the day

''I know, thinking about me even being shy is so weird now.'' She giggled

''Yeah. I can't believe High School is over. So much happened so quickly you know?'' Troy asked as he stroked Gabriella's large stomach.

''I guess. I mean I still have one more year. I just want this kid outta me! Ow!'' She yelled as she felt a pain

''You okay?'' Troy asked worried she was hurt.

''Uh yeah I'm fine. It was just the baby kicking.'' She lied. She didn't know what it was. Troy leaned down so his face was next to her belly

''Hey little man! You gotta stop kicking mommy so hard okay? You don't want her to be tired of you before you even get here right? Love you buddy!'' He lifted her shirt up a bit and kissed the exposed skin. Gabriella giggled at his actions.

''I love you.'' Gabriella simply stated

''Mmmm I guess I do too.'' He joked and kissed her. She pulled back after a while.

''We should go.'' She said as she got up with Troy and walked over to the car.

_**At the Graduation.**_

''Please give a hand to the following students. It was an honor to be your pricipal, and I wish you all the best.'' Principal Matsui said into the microphone.

''Wendy Allen.'' The crowd clapped and her family cheered.

''Oliver Alcott.'' **(A/N- I'm gonna skip the names and get to Troy)**

''Troy Bolton'' As Troy stepped on the stage Gabriella and Troy's parents stood up and cheered. When Gabriella reached down to get her camera out of her purse she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She gasped at the sudden pain then felt a liquid run down her leg.

''No. No, no, no.'' She says thinking the liquid is blood and she had just lost her baby. She looked down at her legs and saw a foggy liquid run down.

''Holy shit.'' She whispered as she felt another pain

''Ahh.'' Rachel then looked over and saw Gabriella doubled over with her hand on her stomach, and a painful look on her face.

''Sweety what's wrong?'' Rachel asked with worry and walked out into the hallway with Gabriella

''I think my-'' She sucked in a breath through her teeth at another pain ''I think my water broke''

''Oh my God.'' Rachel said shocked. Gabriella started to cry a little.

''It's too early. He's not supposed to be here yet. I want Troy. NOW! '' She yells as Rachel ran back into the room and told Derek what happened and to get Troy.

About 5 minutes later Troy, Derek, Chad, and Sharpay all came running down the hall

''What the hell happened?'' Troy asked as he went over to a crying Gabriella

''I think my water broke. IT'S TOO FUCKING EARLY!'' She screamed as the most painful, pain **(A/N hehe that was funny.)**hit her.

''Okay Gabi come with me.'' Rachel said

''Whoa wait where are you taking her mom?'' Troy asked protective of his love

''I'm going to see if she's dilating any, so chill the hell out!'' **(A/n she's a OB/GYN. Didn't mention that before so yeah..)**

Rachel grabbed Gabriella and helped her into the bathroom. Troy walked over to the wall and slid down putting his head in his hands.

''It's too early.'' He whispered to himself. He looked at Sharpay.

''Can you get the bag you helped her pack? The blue and red one?'' Troy asked

''Yeah, sure. It's in your room right?'' Troy just nodded his head and gave her the spare house key. Then she left.

''Do you need me to do anything man?'' Chad asked sympathetically. Troy shook his head then turned around to see his mother standing there.

''She's 7cm. That's the fastest dilation I've ever seen. We need to get to the hospital NOW!'' With that they were all out of the door. When they got in the car Gabriella whispered to herself: ''Please let my baby be okay..''

**That was short and bad I know! But you all weren't expecting that huh? haha well hope you liked! R&R! xoxo**


	9. Wonderful Sound

**Hello pretties :) Sooo update! FYI the things in this chapter that have to do with birth, are possible...I think :) k! lol well review! Hope ya like it! **

_**In the car**_

Gabriella was sitting next to Troy with her face buried in his chest. She'd been crying the whole way. The pain was unbearable.

''P-please make it stop Troy. Please?'' She begged unable to take the pain anymore. Troy just kissed her head and rubbed her back, then responded: ''I wish I could baby. I really wish I could.''

Once they reached the hospital, Troy carried Gabriella in bridal style, wanting her to be out of the pain she was in.

''HELP! My girlfriend's in labor!'' Suddenly a nurse came with a wheelchair and a doctor following her with a clip board.

''Name?'' The doctor said hurriedly

''Gabriella Montez.'' Rachel said, walking beside Troy

''Age?'' The doctor asked as they got Gabriella in her room. Troy looked at Gabriella and she simply nodded at him.

''Uhh, 16.'' Troy said quietly. The doctor asked the nurse to change Gabriella into a gown while he got scrubbed in.

About 10 minutes later the doctor came in and checked Gabriella...she was 9cm.

''Okay she has about one more cm to go. Only the father of the baby can be in the room.''

When Gabriella heard the doctor say that she started to cry harder. Troy rushed over to her.

''Hey, what's wrong baby?'' He asked sympathetically

''I-I can't do-o th-this! What if s-omething's w-wrong w-w-with him? What if he doesn't l-like me? I don't wanna be a horrible mom! I j-just can't d-do this!'' she covered her face with her hands and continued to cry

''Bella, baby look at me.'' She obeyed him ''You are going to be an amazing mom. There is nothing to worry about. He's gonna be fine. Everything is developed, he just hasn't grown completely yet. Okay?''

''Okay.'' She said through her tears.

_**45 minutes later**_

Gabriella was sitting up in the hospital bed with legs spread out on either side of her,The Doctor had just checked her and she was now 10cm. Troy was standing next to her holding her hand, occasionally kissing her forehead. The doctor situated himself in front of Gabriella.

''Okay Gabriella this is it. When you feel your next contraction I want you to push okay?'' The doctor asked calmly knowing she was scared out of her mind.

She responded by nodding her head hesitantly and crying a bit. She suddenly felt a large pain in her abdomen.

''Okay push!'' The doctor said looking at her facial expression

''AHHHH!'' Gabriella yelled as she pushed with everything she had

''Okay you can stop.'' She took in a breath and fell back still crying.

''Troy I'm sorry babe, but I swear to God, we are never having sex again.'' Troy chuckled and kissed her head

''Sure baby.'' Then Gabriella felt another contraction.

''Push!'' The doctor yelled once more.

She pushed and felt something starting to come out of her

''AHH! Oh my God is he okay!'' She yelled knowing his head was coming out

''He's fine! He's got a full head of hair! You just need one more really big push and he can get out. Can you do that?''

Immediately Gabriella shook her head and cried harder then looked at Troy.

''No I'm not pushing anymore it hurts too much! Troy, please don't make me do it again!''

''You can do this! Just one more push and we can see our little guy! C'mon baby.'' He kissed her head as she nodded

''Alright push!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Gabriella screamed and squeezed Troy's hand until a crack was heard and so was a scream from Troy. Suddenly the best sound Troy and Gabriella heard echoed in the room.

A baby cry.

**So this sucked in my opinion. But I'm not feeling too hot so...R&R! xoxo**


	10. Aiden Alexander Bolton

**Hello loves! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! peaceee!**

''Alright push!''

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Gabriella screamed and squeezed Troy's hand until a crack was heard and so was a scream from Troy. Suddenly the best sound Troy and Gabriella heard echoed in the room.

A baby cry.

When Gabriella heard this all she could do was cry harder. She was a mom.

Troy was astonished at the sight of his little boy. He just couldn't believe it.

''Do you want to cut the cord?'' The doctor asked Troy

''Uh, yeah.'' He chuckled and cut the umbilical cord with his right hand, since his left was probably broken. After getting a good look at his son he went back over to Gabriella who was still crying but not as much as before.

''Is he okay?'' She asked frantic, hoping nothing was wrong. Troy kissed her head for the millionth time that night.

''He's perfect baby. Absolutely perfect.'' She smiled and looked over to the nurses who were wrapping her son in a blanket and walking over to her.

''Congratulations. He's a tiny little thing 4lbs 14oz, but completely healthy.'' The nurse explained as she handed the baby to Gabriella

''Oh my God.'' She whispered while smiling down at her son. ''Hi baby. I'm your mommy. Daddy and I love you so, so much.'' She told the infant then kissed his soft head. She looked at Troy and kissed him.

''We have a baby.'' He said simply then laughed a little while looking down at the infant.

''Yeah. He already looks like his daddy.'' She pointed out as he opened his eyes briefly showing the piercing cobalt blue eyes just like his dad. Troy carefully stroked the dark brown hair he inherited form his mother, though it will probably get lighter as he grows. Gabriella kissed his little button nose which he also inherited from his mother, but everything else was Troy.

''Can I hold him?'' Troy asked not sure if he should separate mother and son.

''Yeah baby.'' Gabriella smiled as she handed Troy their son.

''Hey little guy. Welcome to the world. I can't wait to teach you some football, but don't let Uncle Chad teach you, he'll probably just show you how to show off for the ladies.'' Gabriella giggled tiredly at his statement. ''I love you kid.'' Troy kissed the baby's forehead then handed him back to Gabriella.

''I'm gonna go tell the others.'' She just nodded her head and kept looking at her son.

_**Out in the waiting room**_

The whole family had been there (minus Gabriella's dad) and the friends to support Gabriella.

''Okay, we've been in here for 4 fucking hours. I'm tired and hungry an-OW!'' He was interrupted by a hard slap on the head

''Shut the hell up Chad! No one needs to hear your complaining right now! And we are here for Gabi! Now shut up and wait like everyone else!'' Sharpay yelled at him

''Well sorry! Bitch...'' He mumbled the last part so she wouldn't hear.

''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!'' Sharpay screeched

''GUYS!'' Everyone turned around to see Troy standing at the door

''Oh my God! What's going on did she have the baby?" Sharpay asked frantically running over to Troy

''Is Gabriella okay?'' Ariana (gabi's mom) asked

''Yes and Yes. He's 4lbs 14oz looks lik-'' He was interrupted by his happy mother

''Don't tell us! We wanna go see him!''

''Okay, room 124.'' The whole family rushed down the hall to the room. Troy chuckled and followed them

_**In the resting room (I don't know what the room is called after you deliver :P)**_

Gabriella was currently breast feeding Aiden mesmerized by him. Suddenly there was a bang and yelling.

''MOVE CHAD!'' Sharpay yelled as she pushed him into the wall.

''What the hell!'' Chad said upset.

''Shut the fuck up, shit heads! Bella and Aiden could be sleeping!'' Troy yelled from the end of the hallway. Then suddenly Chad screamed like a girl.

Gabriella just giggled and looked at Aiden who was looking back at her.

''You have no idea what you're in for baby.'' Aiden just spit up a bit, and Gabriella giggled again and wiped his mouth. The door opened and Troy burst in looking at the door pissed off then looking at Gabriella and smiled.

''Hey kid! How's it going?'' He asked referring to both Gabriella and Aiden.

''What did you do?'' Gabriella asked smirking at him

''What do I usually do when he doesn't shut up? I kicked him in his-''

''Language please.''

''...Ding dong.'' Troy said as Sharpay came running in along with the rest of the family

''Awwww! He's so cute! He looks just like you Troy!'' Sharpay squealed

''That's our Grandson!'' Rachel exclaimed to Ariana, and Derek

''Yep. That's one handsome kid. Damn.'' Derek said getting a nice look at the baby.

''Yeah he is cute. Why is he so small though?'' Chad asked stupidly. The room groaned and Troy shook his head while staring at him.

''You are one dumb son of a bitch. You are so lucky there is a minor in the room.'' Troy gave him a look.

''Well geez. I thought it was supposed to be a non violent day.''

''Oh he's just crabby cause I broke his hand.'' Gabriella said while making sure Aiden wasn't wrapped up too tight.

''HA! SHE broke your hand! Never thought that scrawny little thing could do it!'' Anna said while looking at Aiden

''Anna, shut up.'' Gabriella said while shooting her a glare. The room laughed.

''Okay, okay! So Gabs what's his full name?" Sharpay asked sweetly

''Aiden Alexander Bolton.'' Gabriella smiled. All the girls 'awwwwwed' and the guys just shook their heads thinking it was a good name.

''Alright well my mom wanted me back by 11:30 and it's 12 now so I gotta go! But I'll come back tomorrow babes, K?'' Sharpay said as she gathered her things

''Yeah, love you.'' Gabriella said Tiredly and handed Aiden to Troy so she could hug Sharpay.

''By handsome man!'' She went over and kissed Aiden's head and said her goodbye's.

''I gotta go too man but I'll try to come by tomorrow, alright Gabster?'' Chad said as he hugged Gabriella.

''I guess we should all head out, you seem tired baby, get some sleep. Oh and I know you and Troy are moving but, me and your father are getting a divorce. So you are welcome home any time.'' Gabriella's mom said while smiling.

''Thank you mommy. I love you.'' They shared a hug. The rest of the family followed after saying their goodbyes. Troy put Aiden in his little hospital bed, Then looked at Gabriella who was already sleeping. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

''I love you two.'' He whispered as he went over to the couch in the room and fell into a deep slumber.

**Well that was okay! I think I did something to my wrist though! Hope you all liked it! R&R! xoxo**


End file.
